Church trade embargo on Charis
The Church of God Awaiting's trade embargo was created by Grand Inquisitor Zhaspahr Clyntahn in the Year of God 892, indented to isolate the Kingdom, and later Empire of Charis economically. This was hardly effective, as Charisian goods were in great demand, and in some cases less expensive then goods from other allies. Background Aside from a direct military action, the Group of Four had been seeking alternative ways to isolate the Kingdom, and later Empire of Charis economically. This was to be done by closing ports on the mainland (Haven and Howard), to any and all Charisian-flag vessels. In the words of the Grand Inquisitor, to describe the goals of the embargo: :This is a struggle for the primacy of God Himself on His own world... given that, the financial tribulations of a pack of merchants and shopkeepers is an insignificant price to pay if it weakens the hand of Shan-wei's foul get... all we have to do is order all mainland ports closed to Charisian shipping. We don't have to sink or burn their ships to make them useless to Cayleb and his fellow apostates." It was believed that although it was an inconvenience for them it would be an even more serious one, perhaps fatal for the Charisians, as they were so dependent on exports. ( ) Authority Aside from Rhobair Duchairn the Treasurer General, there was some concern as to whether the Grand Inquisitor had the power to authorize the embargo, as the Grand Inquisitor's power lay in matters regarding faith, and not politics, or economics. To this the Grand Inquisitor. ( ) Issues The wording of the direction from the Grand Inquisitor was quite vague in regards to what consistuted a Charisian vessel. The directives referred specifically to the realm where a ship was registered; there was nothing in them which pertained to where a ship had been built, or even where its cargo originated. Several trading houses were able to circumvent the embargo by registering ships and cargo in other realms although they actually were Charisian. ( ) Text The wording of the Embargo was a follows: :"The Office of Inquisition, and the Council of Vicars, have determined that the pernicious doctrines, misrepresentations, blasphemies, and lies being spread by the apostate heretics of Charis are even more poisonous and corrupt¬ing to all of God's people than was at first believed... :Because of the corrosiveness of the blasphemous teachings of the so-called 'Church of Charis,' the Grand Inquisitor has determined that it is incumbent upon him to limit their spread by any means possible. And, since it has been well established that the merchant ships of the Kingdom of Charis carry its heretical teachings with them wherever they may go, as witness the copies of the apostate Staynair's falsehood-riddled 'letter' to His Holiness which have been so broadly distributed, Grand Inquisitor Clyntahn has resolved to close all ports of all God-fearing realms against their entry and the seduction of their lies. Accordingly, you are to take steps to close... (your ports) to them in future ..." :-- Chancellor and the Grand Inquisitor Evasion The Empire of Charis was still able to carry on trade, dispite the embargo placed upon it, by various means. In some cases it involved clandestine meetings with merchants, covert exchanges, and at other times, open trade, conducted through the use of Charisian crews, and captains, but using the flag of convience of either the Grand Duchy of Silkiah, or the Republic of Siddarmark. ( ) References Category:Church of God Awaiting Category:Empire of Charis Category:Embargoes and Blockades Category:Economy